Jurassic Titans Chapter 3
by Indra Pyre
Summary: Continuation of "Jurassic Titans Chapter 2." Robin gets a mysterious phone call asking him and his team to go on a mysterious island, infested with dinosaurs! What will happen when they arrive? Will things go wrong, or stay in control? First fic. Read an


**Alright. Here's chapter 3 of** **_"Jurassic Titans."_ **

**I do not own Teen Titans or Jurassic Park. I am not making any money either. Man, I'm sick of saying that. **

Chapter 3: Informing The Team & Going To The Helicopter

Robin entered Titans' Tower and walked slowly to the living room. _'Wow'_ He thought. _'I can't believe I'm actually going to be doing this…especially with the others. This is going to be amazing!_' He finally entered the living room and found the others sitting on the couch watching Cyborg and Beast Boy playing their video games and waiting for Robin to come home, to make sure he was safe.

"Friend Robin! You have returned!" Starfire said happily.

"Man, where did you go?" Cyborg said, not looking away from the TV.

"Yeah, you've been gone for a while dude." Beast Boy added.

"Uh…I actually have something important to tell all of you. You need to listen to me, seriously." Raven shut the game off with her powers, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to freak out.

"Awww man! I was beatin' BB's butt to!" Cyborg sobbed out.

"Beating me? Do you have a virus or something? I was kickin' you're metal ass!" Beast Boy scolded.

"Shut up! Both of you! Robins trying to tell us something…important!" Raven yelled and separated the two "4 year olds" from one another.

Robin stood there, acting as calm and patient as he could. He sighed and continued. "Okay, now that you're all listening. I have some important news for us all. I would like to say that uh…we're going on a little week vacation to an island called Isla Nublar."

The others just stared, until Starfire jumped with joy. "We are going for a week of fun! Whoo!"

Oh yeah baby! I've been aching to go to the beach lately!" Cyborg cheered.

"Then Raven spoke up. "Are you serious? The "important news" you wanted to tell us was that we're going to some retarded island? Well, I think I'll pass."

Beast Boy's ears pointed down to the floor. "What? Aw c'mon Rae, you know you wanna come with us. Pleeeeeaaaase?" He begged.

"Yeah, Rave. You know you wanna come with." Cyborg said.

"Please! You must come vacationing with us!" Starfire pleaded.

"Easy there titans!" Robin said. "This isn't just a week of tanning in the sun and volleyball. This is sorta of a serious thing." The others frowned, except for Raven of course.

"Then friend Robin…what is it we are to do on this island of Nublar?" Starfire questioned.

Robin took out a piece of paper, which had some notes of what John had told him about the island. "The island, Isla Nublar, is dangerous right now. It…uh…has dinosaurs populating it…" Robin said, slowing down at the last sentence. The others stared in confusion and stupidity.

"Dinosaurs? What are you talkin' about man? Dinosaurs are extinct; they're all gone, now way anyone could have brought them back from the fossils. The fossils are to old to have any DNA on them, who could it possibly work?" Cyborg stated.

"Look, I don't exactly know either, I was just as confused as you are right now. But, c'mon guys, let's give it a shot okay?" Robin said, firmly and clearly.

"No, it's not okay. I'm not going because I always end up taking care of Beast Boy. I refuse!" Raven turned around and crossed her legs and arms, glaring at nothing.

"Raven," Beast Boy started. "I promise I won't do anything go to you. I promise! Just come with us PLEASE?" Beast Boy got on his knees in front of Raven and begged with huge, watery ad sparkling eyes. Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine…whatever."

Beast Boy leaped with joy and hugged Raven and then to his room. But, before he left the living room, Robin grabbed him.

"I want you up by 9 o'clock, Beast Boy. No later. No sleeping in. No pouting when Rave goes to wake you up."

"What? I have to go into his room and wake him up? Why is it always me?" Raven complained.

"Because he does whatever you tell him to." Cyborg toyed. Raven glared.

"Whatever. I just refuse to sit next to a half asleep Beast Boy in the car."

"I had to say something?" Raven said, as Beast Boy's head was resting on her should, drooling of course.

"Aww c'mon Raven, you know you like him." Cyborg toyed as he took a picture of her and Beast Boy.

"You better be getting rid of that, Cyborg!" Raven yelled, waking up Beast Boy, who still rested his head on Raven's shoulder.

"Keep it down you guys, I got 5 hours of sleep last night. So shush." Beast Boy complained as he moved his head so it was now resting on her lap and he snuggled cutely.

"Beast Boy, do you mind? I would like to read a book instead of having you sprawled out on my lap." Beast Boy just stuck his tongue out at her, and then smiled and snuggled some more. Raven groaned with annoyance.

"Okay gang, is everybody ready?" Robin asked and looking to make sure everyone was present and they had everything they needed. "Okay, Cyborg, start it up! We're ready!" Cyborg smiled happily and turned his new T-Van on for the first time for a real drive and drove off. "My baby is working like a dream!" He cheered.

"Why am I sitting in the back ALONE with Beast Boy?" Raven asked, with the others smiling back at them both.

Cyborg looked through the rearview mirror and toyed with Raven again. "Because, Raven, you two make an adooorable couple." Cyborg got hit in the head with one of Raven's book that she had tossed at him.

"OW! That wasn't very nice." He complained.

"It wasn't very nice of you to toy with me either!"

The two glared at each other and then Beast Boy began to snuggle Raven again and again. 'Wow…' Raven thought. 'He's kinda…cute when he sleeps…' Raven visibly grew wide-eyed._ 'What am I thinking? Beast Boy? Cute? Noo! I can't be thinking like that!'_ Raven put a hand on his head and began to stroke his hair softly. Cyborg saw Raven smile down at the sleeping green boy and smiled to himself. _'She loves him, she loves him, she loves him!'_ Cyborg cheered in his mind.

"Friend Cyborg? When is the time we shall reach our destination?" Starfire asked kindly.

"Not to farther now, Star. Maybe in about 8 minutes?"

"Make that in 8 seconds, Cyborg." Cyborg and the others opened their mouths in awe.

"Because we're here." Robin said.

In front of them was the factory/business of INGEN, which was enormous. Cyborg drove into the parking lot and started at the building.

"Man…" Cyborg finally said.

"Glorious" Starfire exclaimed, as she held both her hands to her mouth in amazement.

"Duuuude…" was the comment from the now awake Beast Boy.

"Awesome." Came Robin.

"This is it? This is the place we are supposed to be? I don't see any dinosaurs around here. This is a piece of sh-" Raven was cut off by a wonderful laugh from John.

"Welcome, welcome Titans. I am glad you could make it today on such notice." John looked over the team and noticed Starfire.

"Good day miss." He kindly said and kissed Starfire's hand, who uncontrollably blushed.

"And same to you friend sir." She said.

"So, you're the John guy who has randomly brought dinosaurs back to life?" Raven cold-heartedly said.

"Why yes, yes I am that John man you speak of dear. You must be Raven. Very nice to meet you, very nice." He took her hand and shook it. That was one thing Raven least expected to come from a guy who carried a cane with a bug inside it.

John adverted his eyes to Beast Boy. "And you must be the green and shape shifting Beast Boy. Very delighted to be meeting you." He shook his hand as well.

"Thank dude." Beast Boy winked.

"And Cyborg." John said, as if Cyborg was his most favorite Titan. "I have been waiting to meet someone as clever as you, and not to mention intelligent."

Cyborg smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…thanks man. I can't wait to see how these dinosaurs Robin told us about are…"

John nodded and returned to Robin. "Are you sure you wish to be doing this?"

Robin nodded in reply. "I'm very sure."

"Very well. Let's all get onto the helicopter." John escorted the teens to the back of the building where a very large helicopter, inscribed with the words "INGEN" on it, was waiting for them.

"Shall we?"

Robin and the others stared and admired the helicopter, as if they had never seen one in the life. John opened the door and let them enter the copter.

"Driver!" John yelled for the driver to start the copter and take them to the island. In not time, the copter lifted off the ground and they began their flight.


End file.
